A Vampire Who Might Not Be So Bad, Actually
by Mafia Sable
Summary: A young and angry vampire becomes the victim of the world's most ironic curse. To stay alive, he has to marry a human and keep it alive. The curse has many other nuisances, and so he sends his best friends to get him a human. They come back with Romano... And Antonio wonders if this is their revenge for that prank 300 years ago... Or maybe this human will break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Centuries ago, a dying hunter cursed a young and angry vampire. Every few years, he'd forced to marry the things he hates the most… A human! He has three months to find a new one when they die… When his current wife falls down the stairs of death (Literally!) the clock starts ticking, and he has even less time.  
Enter Romano Vargas, the cutest thing in the world (When he's not yelling, of course,) someone who just might help him break the curse…Assuming they can both keep their cool enough to fall in love!

_Warnings:_

_Past mass-murder (Including character death), probably a little violence (Or a lot, these are vampires), swearing (we can assume that, since it's Romano involved.) and vampires who do not sparkle, but are civil… Like in the Underworld movies, if you need some help imagining it… Oh, and mentions of one(?) other pairing in later parts._

She fell down the stairs.  
Down, down she fell. Thump, thump, crack, snap, she went. Her neck broke and blood spilled on the marble floor. A green eyed vampire stood at the top of the stairs, confused as to how this could have happened. Everyone in the hall rejoiced. Screams and shouts of joy could be heard; the youngest vampires were thrown into a frenzy and made quick work of the blood.  
All of it. And then they went into the grand hall and they celebrated with music and dancing, or so it sounded like it.

But the green eyed vampire stood there and stared still. And then he walked cautiously down the steps and knelt down beside her, removing an ornate grey and red ring from her finger.  
Tick. Tick. Antonio could just hear the clock of his life beginning to tick again.  
Well, at least he didn't have to deal with this annoying human anymore, he thought to himself with a smile. At least she was gone.  
But there were problems with her being gone, and there were already enough problems at the moment.

In the nearest town, the scouts told him, hunters had moved in. They were searching for the vampires, of course they were, that was what they did. He'd been told that there were a lot of them, and so the council and he had decided that it was best that they not send any of their vampires into the city or close to it. Instead, they'd been forced to hunt animals.  
Which was just ridiculous and degrading if you asked any of them, but they had to survive somehow.

The Hunters would move away soon, anyways. In maybe a month, they'd get sick of searching there and leave… Hopefully. That would only leave him two months to find another human, and two months wasn't all that much when you'd lived for centuries…

Though a little air-headed and sometimes very clueless, Antonio was the elder of the vampires and, as such, everyone depended on his judgement to get them through alright. And since they depended on him, he had to make the good decision, right?

Meanwhile, the clock still went.

Tick….

…..Tick.

It ticked because he was cursed. Not just by having been so unfortunate as to having been bitten by a vampire so many centuries ago. Not because he had survived it and turned into what so many people called an atrocity. No. But that was why he had been cursed. Because a hunter, with his dying breaths did it. When he was young, Antonio hadn't been able to cope correctly with what had happened. A troublesome side of him emerged, and the outcome was a slaughtered village and a hunter who'd been no match for a young vampire.  
Oh, how suddenly he hated the humans, the creature he had once been. He couldn't remember why at the time (Though he'd gained numerous more reasons to hate them over the centuries), but he had.  
The Hunter he killed, he had not realized, knew magic. And so he put a curse on the vampire and, in consequence, all of those in the slaughter who rose from their drained state to join him in the undead realm, that Antonio had been forced to carry a grey and red ring and, with it, give it to and marry a human for as long as he wanted to live. When the human died, then he had three months to find another before he, too, died.  
The curse could only be broken by the annoyance that was love, of course. It would be half broken if he ended up loving. The other half would be broken if he was loved.  
Which he found weird, because the freaky girl had really seemed to love him. Or rather what he was.  
Scratch that.

How he'd managed to get everyone to forgive him, he had no idea. But his family had grown to be hundreds of vampires and so, over time, they'd needed to create a bigger house. A WAY bigger house, in the forest. One of the annoying effects of the curse was that he could no longer leave the area where he had died within a certain amount of meters, so the fences around the mansion they'd managed to make was the physical line around where he could and could not step. They'd had to stay there.  
Luckily vampires make pretty good homes, apparently. It helps when you never get exhausted and have incredible strength and speed. Very useful in making a shelter for all to hide from the sun.

Their furnishings and entertainment were acquired by thievery. Not that anyone saw it as thievery.  
Dead people don't need their possessions. They're dead!  
(And it somehow surprised him that no one had thought about stealing their money and couches and televisions too, before Gilbert had. No wonder he'd become so close to the albino; he was pretty bright. Narcissist and not very subtle, yes. But bright.)

Oh!  
Suddenly, he smiled at the ring and pocketed it before making his way into the grand hall. A white haired vampire wasn't so hard to spo-  
Oh! Just as thought, Gilbert and Francis were together. Great! He wondered why he hadn't considered this option in the first place, asking his two best friends to retrieve a human for him instead of sending anyone available. Surely, they wouldn't come back with a twilight fan girl because she'd be 'easy to convince'. Easy to convince and very, very annoying. Usually, Antonio had nearly endless patience. But she insisted upon the fact that he sparkled, had tried to drag him out into the sunlight a few times, and had even gone so far on insisting they have children…Which was pretty impossible for someone who was dead.

He walked up to the two celebrating vampires and motioned for them to follow him away from the noise.  
"After the hunters clear out, do you think you two can go find a decent human?" He asked, showing them the ring so they'd understand what exactly he meant. Not that they wouldn't, but still. It was a pretty thing and he liked looking at it when it wasn't on some lunch's hand.  
"Of course! You can leave that to us. We'll get you the cutest human in the whole town!" Gilbert assured him proudly.  
"Certainment, cher. You forget that I was a matchmaker as a human! I'm shocked you hadn't asked four hundred years ago!" Francis added, in mock hurt.  
"You were always gone when they died," Antonio told him with a shrug.  
"Oh well! Now that you've made the best decision of your life, have the time of your life!" Gilbert encouraged.  
He didn't see why not. After all, everything would turn out well with those two on the job, right?

Mafia's Notes:

First off, I hope that little bit of French doesn't need to be translated for you guys.  
Second, this is only a test. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. It depends on if anyone is interested in reading it, really.

AS with all my stories, I love to hear your speculation on what might happen next.  
And yes, this is based off a few role plays I've had and hope to continue having (In fact, if you want to join in on the fun, then by all means, send me a message.)  
Although the idea did come first.  
Ciao~!  
Mafia M Sable


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww, it's adorable. Do you think it tastes good, too?" An albino vampire asked, perched atop a roof across from a house in whose yard a boy stood, painting. (Wow. That's quite the sentence.)  
That human male was the object of his chatter, who seemed to be maybe of Italian decent and obviously not fairing too well… But he seemed rather happy, and that was all that counted.  
Oh, and he was cute. That counted too. That counted a lot.  
He was humming a quiet song and, if Gilbert actually had a God, he might thank him for being blessed with such great hearing. So he contented himself with not having to ignore his own pride and /thank/ anyone by just listening. Which didn't count as stalking. He was too awesome to stalk. Besides, if he was stalking, he was a vampire, so they had no moral codes to adhere to. Ha.  
"We are not shopping for you," His cohort reminded him. As much as he'd enjoyed matchmaking in the past, Francis found this new method rather appalling. Unlike Gilbert, he hadn't forgotten his moral code in his pants pocket and had it go through an unfortunate spin in the wash. No, he hated stalking people.  
But it wasn't like he could go up to them and go " Hey, my friend is a vampire who needs to marry a human tout-de-suite, but he's a really sweet guy with a nice demeanor and he'll probably treat you have decently, too, as long as you're not a freak like his previous wife."  
That would result in immediate hunter calling. And that would result in getting his new clothing bloody.  
Yuck.  
he supposed staring from a rooftop wasn't all that bad. For the sake of- Well, everything.  
"Yeah. We're not giving him this cutie, though. Do you think he'll mind if I turn him and take him home with us?" Gilbert said, not once looking away. He didn't really care what the French vampire would answer anyways. His mind was made up.  
"It looks like you won't have a chance," he said casually, and made to leave. That human was a waste of time and would be nothing but waste in a matter of seconds.  
Gilbert looked confused, and turned his attention to Francis for a split second before he heard that cute voice scream.

A leap, snap, crack and a half-decent 'feast' later, Gilbert found himself in the human's yard, consoling it. He sobbed into the bloodied vampire's shirt, and Gilbert looked like an old lady handed an Iphone… he hadn't a clue what to do with this.  
Francis watched this from afar and smiled. If Gilbert could find a human that liked him enough to use him as comfort, and Gilbert cared enough not to make it his snack, then surely the much more docile Antonio could fall in love with a human and break his curse. It gave him hope. And with that, he left to try to find the human that would do just that. He and Gilbert had already agreed to meet up at a certain place at a certain time earlier in case they got separated.

On his end, Gilbert was hesitantly patting the other's back.  
"You're not scared of me?" he asked. Normally, if you saw something viciously attack something that was about to viciously attack you, you'd probably be scared of both. Or he figured.  
Gilbert never got scared.  
"that monster was going to eat me and you jumped down from nowhere and saved me! Of course not!" The human, who's name he'd learned was Feliciano, exclaimed and crushed Gilbert in a hug.  
Oh. He was very huggy. Gilbert would have to remember that, and be on hug alert, just in case. When he was sufficiently calm, Feliciano let go, and stared at Gilbert for quite a while. Then, he grabbed the vampire's hand and dragged him into the house.

It was a disaster. The house was smaller than Gilbert had managed to notice, cluttered and coming apart at the seams, so to speak. He was forced to sit down on the only chair that was whole, and told to wait. Feliciano disappeared somewhere into the mess and came back quickly with a box. He pulled out a few things, bandages, and got to patching up the wounds Gilbert hadn't even noticed he'd gotten.  
Once patched up, they got to chatting for a little while.

He met up with Francis a little while later, but this time Feliciano was following him, and he was carrying something that looked rather human. Said human looked quite similar to Feliciano, but was a little older, with darker hair and was sleeping instead of fidgeting nervously. He wasn't all that unattractive either, but definitively didn't suit Francis' tastes.  
Especially because he was sleeping.  
"Find anyone?" Gilbert shouted as he approached. Francis was about to answer that, obviously, he hadn't, but was cut off by the albino who obviously hadn't intended for him to answer the question anyways.  
"Too bad! Because I just found a match made by awesome," he gloated, showing the sleeping human in his arms. Francis wondered why it still managed to sleep with Gilbert's incredibly loud voice near its ear, but decided it wasn't the right question to ask.  
"This poor kid's been cursed to sleep forever or something. And get this: by the same guy who cursed 'tonio! Turns out the guy's still alive somehow," he explained. " And so, if the human sleeps forever but doesn't die, Antonio can just put the ring on him and never have to worry about anything again."  
"Oui, mais…" Francis mumbled. Though it was a good idea for the albino, he was still hoping that the curse could be broken. " Antonio will be stuck with his curse forever as well, and won't ever get to leave."  
"Yeah, there's that. But at least there isn't the whole panic of trying to find another spouse or having to live with an annoying freak again. There won't be any fighting, and if by some miracle the kid does wake up, they both hate that hunter equally, so they'll at least have that to start them off in the right direction," Gilbert said with a shrug, and all three began to walk towards home.  
"Lovino would wake up if he was kissed though," Feliciano said as they walked.  
No one heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one room in the whole house that had windows. The others were fake, to fool people into believing that this was just some really rich person's house out in the middle of the forest.  
No legion of undead in there. Nope, not at all.

Except there were, and there were three out of the five things standing in the window room that were, in fact, dead.  
And one of them wasn't standing, but laying on what must be a very comfortable bed. Not that it really mattered. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. But if he did, that would be one comfy bed.

"Are you sure he's human?" Antonio asked.  
"Yup! As human as human gets! Although, we once had an aunt who claimed she was part bird. She tried to fly," Feliciano said. "she couldn't."  
He looked down, and the room went silent for a moment in honor of bird-aunt. Then, Antonio sat down next to Romano and smiled.  
"Humans aren't this adorable. He looks so peaceful. I wonder if he's dreaming of nice things," Antonio said. Gilbert scoffed.  
"humans are too adorable! Just look at Feli!" he said, and the other chuckled in flattery.  
"You're awesome," He said. Francis simply shook his head.  
"Don't say that. You'll just fluff his ego, and it's already bad enough as is," he said.  
Seeing as how Antonio wasn't really paying attention to anyone else but the sleeper, the two vampires left the room and took Feliciano with them.

Feliciano had told them all about the cursed sleeper when they arrived. His name was Romano. He'd been cursed because he'd insulted that annoying hunter's favorite book and had been within earshot. Not one to take things back or back down, they'd argued and the argument turned magical. The two lives in poverty since their grandfather died and Romano had provided for them thanks to his incredible pick-pocketing skills. He was very anti-social and pessimistic, but he cared a lot about Feliciano and did his best despite the circumstances.

It was all rather interesting to Antonio, and he'd hung onto every word. He didn't know why. Humans were awful, selfish and crazy in the head. But he enjoyed the life in Feliciano's eyes and he enjoyed knowing things about his sleeping cutie. And besides, they had two very important similarities.  
1. They were both cursed by the same jerk. Very important.  
2. They tried their best to take care of the ones they called family, even if the means were not always that favorable and harmed other people. At least they had that in common. Antonio had almost forgotten that Romano was a human and he… Well, he wasn't.

He was a vampire.  
A vampire who should probably be going to bed, because that sky looked like it was turning blue-ish. Not good. In haste, he decided to put the ring on Romano's finger, so that he wouldn't have to do it later. He was rather low on time, anyways. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched.  
"Good night, sleep well…" He said out of habit and kissed Romano's forehead. Antonio had to laugh at the irony. Sleep was all the poor thing could do, after all!  
Antonio left and made sure to lock the door, in case anyone woke up before him.

And someone did. But on the wrong side of the door.


End file.
